


Sa'yo

by svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Post Break Up
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: Kahit pagbali-baliktarin man ang mundo, si Jeonghan ay kay Joshua at si Joshua ay kay Jeonghan
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Sa'yo

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI166  
>  **OPM:** Sa'yo - Munimuni  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** Sana nagawan ko ng hustisya yung prompt na iniwan mo, madam. Kung hindi, sorry na, parang awa mo na. Sana mapatawad mo din yung mga typo, hindi kasi beta read yung final version nito, shelemet. HAHAHAHAHHA

Isusubo pa lang sana ni Jeonghan ang bagong luto niyang pancit canton nang biglang bumukas ang kaniyang pinto. Wala siyang inaabangang bisita, kaya naman laking gulat niya nang may bisitang biglang pumasok sa dorm niya. Lalong-lalo na nung ang bisitang yon ay si Joshua.

Ang gago naman talaga ng tadhana, ano?

Ang tagal na din nilang di nagkita, halos ilang buwan na rin. Kaya nga siguro napaka-awkward ng sitwasyon na ito ngayon para kay Jeonghan, ay kay Joshua pala,actually, para sa kanilang dalawa.

“Uy” Bati niya sa binata.

“Shit” hinga ni Joshua na napailing na lang.

Isang hakbang lang naman ang kailangan pero nanigas na si Joshua sa may pintuan.

Pinilit na lang ni Jeonghan na kumain ng pancit canton habang umiiwas ng tingin. Baka pag di niya tinignan si Joshua ay hindi rin siya pansinin nito.

“Sorry, I didn’t know na nandito ka pala.” pag-amin ni Joshua kay Jeonghan na halos mabilaukan na sa gulat. 

“Sorry, di ko alam na nandito din pala sa dorm ko” pabirong wika ni Jeonghan. Wala nang nagawa si Joshua kundi matawa. Sa wakas, gumaan na ang hanging pumapaligid sa kanila. Hindi na nakaksakal yung awkwardness parang kanina.

“Pasok ka na, bat nandiyan ka pa?” ngiti ni Jeonghan sa kanya.

_Bakit nga ba?_

Suko na si Joshua. Wala nang saysay pa kung pipigilan niya pa ang sarili niya. Dahan-dahan niyang sinara ang pinto sa likod niya bago buong tapang na humakbang papasok.

Isang hakbang pasulong, papunta sa mga bagay na kailangan niyang dalin sa biyahe niya kinabukasan.

Isang hakbang na naman sa taong pilit niyang iniiwan sa nakaraan.

Lahat, mula sa ayos ng mga gamit sa kama niya, hanggang sa mantsa na hanggang ngayon ay nasa cover pa rin ng kanilang lamesa.

Sa abot ng mga mata ni Joshua ay walang nag-iba, kung paano niya pinilit iniwan ang lahat ay ganoon niya rin binalikan.

“May mga naiwan ka pa pala?” Tanong ni Jeonghan na ngayon ay pinaglalaruan na lang ang mga noodles sa plato niya.

Sa totoo lang, nawalan na siya ng gana, punung-puno na ng paru-paro ang tiyan niya, wala nang lugar pa para sa pagkaing niluto niya.

“Ah. May mga naiwan lang akong mga furniture and some other stuff” paliwanag niya kay Jeonghan. 

“Stuffs” pang-iinis ni Jeonghan sa kaniya. Inirapan niya lang ang binata habang iniimis ang mga natira niyang sapatos sa rack.

“You know na di na niya kailangan ng s diba?” umpisa ni Joshua

“Kasi stuff is already collective” Sabay nilang sabi.

“Naalala ko yon, kala mo di ako nakikinig sa mga english lesson mo ah” ngiti ni Jeonghan. Kung dati, ang mga tawa ni Jeonghan ang nagpupuno kulay sa payak nilang kwarto, ngayon ay wala nang lamang saya ang mga ito.

Wala namang nakakaiyak sa grammar pero kitang-kita ni Joshua ang lungkot na nagtatago sa likod ng mga ngiti ni Jeonghan.

“Uhm” ubo ni Jeonghan na unti-unti na namang nasasakal ng ka-awkwardan ng lahat. “Magtatagal ka pa sa Manila?”

“Hindi na din siguro” iling ni Joshua habang patuloy na nag-iimis ng mga gamit niya.

Kahit gaano man gustong pigilan ni Jeonghan ang paglisan ni Joshua ay hindi ‘yon ang magandang gawin sa sitwasyon nila.

“Mag-aayos na lang ako ng papers for dismissal sa school tapos, finish-up packing. Within the week siguro, nakabiyahe na ko'' paliwanag ni Joshua kay Jeonghan.

Iniiwasan nila ang magtinginan; wala sa kanila ang may tapang humarap sa kung ano man ang katotohanang nagtatago sa mga kanilang mga mata.

“Ah” tango ni Jeonghan “Mabilis na lang yon, no?” ngiti niya kay Joshua.

“I think.” sagot ng binata habang kumukuha ng bagong kahong pupunuin. “Mama wants me settled back in LA by the end of the month eh” Natigilan si Joshua sa kaniyang pagliligpit nang makita niya ang kahon ng happymeal nakaipit pa rin sa ilalim ng doubledeck nila.

“Grabe no! Parang kelan lang when we moved in” ngiti ni Joshua “This bed was so creaky dati kasi di pantay. Tapos we’re both so tamad to get it fixed so we just DIY-ed with the box of the happy meal you bought me nung first date natin” tuloy tuloy niyang sabi. Bago pa man niya ito mabawi ay huli na ang lahat.

Dapat siguro, hindi na nila masyadong inaalala ang nakaraan. Mas maganda kung isasama na lang nila ang isa’t-isa sa mahabang listahan ng mga bagay na dapat na nilang kalimutan.

Pilit na lang binago ni Jeonghan ang usapan, hiindi na dapat pahirapin pa ang mga bagay na napakahirap na talaga.

“Oo nga eh, parang kelan lang. Nung nagmove-in ako dito, puro hillsong yung pinapatugtog mo, kala ko ang bait bait mo” tawa ni Jeonghan. Natawa na lang rin si Joshua na binato siya ng unan.

“I am bait!” sigaw niya kay Jeonghan. “And kunwari ka pa, I heard you singing hillsong din naman when you got stressed.” dila ni Joshua sa kanya na parang bata.

“Mabait ba yon? Lagi ngang nagbabara yung toilet natin dahil sayo?” pang-aasar ni Jeonghan.

“Hoy! That was one time!” sigaw ni Joshua na namumula sa hiya. “Nagpromise ka sakin na we’ll never talk about that na!” pagsimangot niya. “I don’t even talk about your microwave incident, mas grabe kaya yon”

“Hoy! Secret natin yon!” paala ni Jeonghan sa tawang-tawang si Joshua.

“Muntik mo na maburn yung buong apartment, Jeonghan! Who even puts a stainless pan sa microwave!” Halos di na makahinga si Joshua kakatawa. Dedepensahan pa sana ni Jeonghan ang sarii niya pero wala na siyang masabi pa. Natameme na siya nang makitang masaya si Joshua.

Para bang tumitigil ang lahat sa mundo ni Jeonghan para namnamin ang tunog ng tawa ni Joshua. Hindi niya alam kung kailan niya pa ito muling maririnig.

Kung si Jeonghan lang ang masusunod ay gusto niyang tumira na lamang si Joshua sa hardin sa loob ng kaniyang puso. Malayo sa mapanakit na mundo at puno lamang ng mga namumulaklak na salita mula sa mga damdaming kahit gaano man niyang pilitin ibaon nagbunga pa rin. Mga bulaklak na laging pinagmumulan ng daan-daang paru-paro na nagsisiksikan, nag-uunahang makalabas sa mula sa kaniyang labi.

Hindi niya napansin na tumigil na ang pagtawa ng binata na ngayon ay nakatingin na lang sa kanya.

Sa wakas ay nagtagpo na ang kanilang mga mata.

Kung nakapgsasalita lang ang mga tingin ay marahil naibuhos na nila ang lahat nang itinatago nilang mga damdamin. Masyadong matapat ang titig nila sa isa’t-isa kaya’t tumiklop na si Joshua sa takot na makita ni Jeonghan ang luha sa mga mata niya. Gaano man kagusto ni Jeonghan na punasan ang mga ito ay hindi na niya magawa.

Pakiramdam niya ay di na siya karapat-dapat pang gawin ito.

Walang araw na hindi ipinagdasal ni Joshua na ang lahat ay isa lamang masamang panaginip. Isang kathang isip na dala ng madilim na gabi.

Walang araw na hindi niya hiniling na sana sa muli niyang pagmulat ay wala na sila sa bangungot na ito. Sana sa susunod ay nasa tabi na muli siya ng taong pinakamamahal niya.

Ngunit taksil ang oras na dahan-dahang lumilipas habang hindi nila namamalayan.

Taksil ang oras na pinipilit silang ibalik sa katotohanan ng kasalukuyang pilit silang pinaglalayo.

Ang lahat ng mga masasayang ala-ala na pinagsaluhan nilang dalawa ay para na lamang mga bituing hindi matumbasan ang kinang. Mga ala-ala na labi na lamang ng kung anong mayroon sila dati.

“Namiss kita” pag-amin ni Jeonghan kay Joshua.

“Ako rin” simpleng sabi ni Joshua.

Kung sana ay naayos ng mga ganong salita ang lahat.

Kung sana ang lahat ng abot ng kanilang mga puso ay hindi malayo sa kanilang mga bisig.

Kung sana sila lang ang masusunod.

Bago pa man mamalayan ni Joshua ay dinadala na siya ng kaniyang mga paa sa tabi ni Jeonghan na walang pag-aatubili siyang tinanggap.

Mga bisig na agad-agad siyang binalot sa isang mainit na yakap.

Mga labi na agad-agad siyang hinagkan na walang pag-aalinlangan.

Kahit ilang araw man ang mapaltan ng buwan,

Kahit ilang bulaklak pa man ang malanta at muling tumubo,

Kahit siguro taon na ang pumagitan sa kanila at mag-umpisa nang kumupas ang itim sa kanilang mga buhok at numipis

Kahit mag-umpisa ng mabakas ang oras sa linya ng kanilang mga mukha.

_Kahit pagbali-baliktarin man ang mundo, si Jeonghan ay kay Joshua at si Joshua ay kay Jeonghan._

“Kamusta si tita?” tanong ni Jeonghan. Hindi niya man sadya ay napahigpit ang kapit niya sa kamay ni Joshua.

“She’s fine” ngiti ni Joshua na nagpatangay lamang sa mahigpit na yakap ni Jeonghan. Kung siya lang ang masusunod ay di na siya aalis.

“Same old, you know how she is.” ngiti niya

Tumango lang si Jeonghan. Hindi naman niya inaasahan na mabilis magbabago ang lahat. Alam naman niya ang pinasok niya nang ibigay niya ang buo niyang puso kay Joshua.

“I don’t know what do anymore, Han” mahinang sabi ni Joshua “She’s still convinced na the only way to stop what we have is to send me back to the States. Han, kahit saan niya pa ko dalin hindi ko mapipigilan yung sarili ko na mahalin ka. That’s what I was made to do”

Numinipis na ang liwanag sa paligid nila at unti-unting dumadampi ang dilim na para bang nakikiisa sa kalungkutan ni Joshua. Kasabay ng paglubog ng araw na tanaw mula sa kanilang bintana ay ang dahan-dahang pagpatak nang kaniyang mga luha.

Kalaban nila ang oras na patuloy na tumutulo sa paligid nila na parang mga luha.

“Jeonghan mahal kita” hikbi ni Joshua. Wala nang iba pang nasabi si Jeonghan, hinigpitan na lang niya ang kapit kay Joshua.

“Alam ko.” wika ni Jeonghan kay Joshua.

Matagal niya nang alam. Matagal niya nang ramdam.

“Alam ko yon, Shuji. Mahal din kita. Mahal na mahal. Sorry kasi nahihirapan silang maintindihan”

Hindi naman ito ang unang beses na narinig ni Jeonghan na ayaw sa kaniya ng mga magulang ni Joshua. Hindi naman ito ang unang beses na pilit niyang iniintindi ang mga dahilan na parang wala namang katuturan.

Hindi naman ito ang unang beses na pinigilan siya ng mundo na mahalin si Joshua.

“Kahit gaano natin ipaliwanag sa kanila, kung hindi pa sila handang umintindi, wala ring pupuntahan, Shuji eh. Nakakapagod no? Sorry ah?” pag-amin ni Jeonghan.

Umiling lang si Joshua na pilit pinipigilan ang hikbi mula sa kaniyang mga labi. Mga luha niya ang dahan-dahang bumabasa sa damit ni Jeonghan at wala nang nagawa ang binata bukod sa higpitan ang kaniyang yakap.

Sorry, lagi ka na lang nasasaktan

Sorry, hindi nila tayo pinaniniwalaan

Sorry, wala tayong ibang magawang paraan

_Sorry, kailangan mo kong iwan._

Sa tagal na nilang nagsama, wala namang ibang hiniling si Jeonghan kundi ang ikabubuti ni Joshua. Sa sitwasyong tulad nito, kung saan hindi maintindihan ng pamilya ni Joshua kung anong meron sila ay mas maigi kung bibitaw na lamang sila para sa ikapapanatag ng lahat. Kahit na labag sa loob nilang dalawa.

Buong buhay ni Jeonghan, puro pangangailangan ng ibang tao ang inuuna niya. Yung huling piraso ng paborito niyang ulam, iniiwan niya para sa nakababata niyang kapatid. Yung makabubuti sa lahat ang pinili niya kahit na iyon rin ang bumasag sa puso niya.

“Shuji” tawag ni Jeonghan muli kay Joshua. Sa pagkakataong ito ay narinig na siya ng binata na agad siyang tinignan. Nangingilid pa ang luha sa kaniyang namumugtong mga mata.

Buong buhay ni Jeonghan laging _“Sayo na”_ ang bukang bibig niya. Kahit kailan ay hindi siya naging madamot sa kahit kanino.

Except ngayon.Except kay Joshua.

Si Joshua na kahit gaano niya subukan ay di niya kayang pakawalan.

Bukod tanging si Joshua lang ang gusto niyang ipagdamot, angkinin, itago para sa sarili niya.

“Shuji alam ko mahirap” umpisa niya. “Sorry, hindi ko mappromise na magiging madali na lang lahat sa sa susunod pero, pwede bang _sayo pa rin ako?”_

Kung kanina ay nag-aalangan pa si Jeonghan, ngayon ay matapang na siya. Dahan-dahan niyang pinahid ang mga luha ni Joshua at ipinaglapat ang kanilang mga labi.

“Kung hindi nila tayo naiintindihan ngayon, hindi naman natin kailangan ipagpilitan. Baka bukas, o kaya sa susunod na buwan--Shua, malay mo sa susunod na taon pagkagraduate natin maintindihan na nila--”

“Jeonghan paano kung hindi--”

“Edi hindi” matapang na sabi ni Jeonghan. “Kung hindi ngayon o sa mga susunod na buwan o taon, edi hindi ko ipipilit. Hindi naman ako nagmamadali, Shua, Wala naman akong balak magmahal ng iba.” pagtatapat ni Jeonghan kay Joshua.

_“Sayong- sayo lang ako”_

Walang may alam kung anu-ano pang mga pagsubok ang haharapin nilang dalawa. Hindi nila alam kung ilang hakbang paurong o pasulong pa ang kailangan bago sila makarating sa pupuntahan nila. Walang may alam kung ano ang nasa dulo o kung kelan nila mararating ito pero ang mahalaga, kasama nila ang isa’t-isa.

Ang tanging alam lang nila ay kahit pagbali-baliktarin man ang mundo, si Jeonghan ay kay Joshua, at si Joshua ay kay Jeonghan.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note ni Otor:** Firstly, Thank you talaga 'dun sa nag-iwan ng napakarich na prompt na 'to, sexc ng utak mo! HAHAHAHA. I am in so many ways lacking talaga lalo na sa angst department kaya sorry na talaga.  
> Props dun sa mga mods, thank you for creating an opportunity like this, too! You've all been nothing but approachable and patient. Kahit nangghost ako ng very light, thank you for still taking me in HAHAHAHHA.
> 
> Last na, to my muse slash cheerleader slash other half of my brain, soul, heart and other internal organs, Jo, thank u.


End file.
